1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation adjustment system for seats, and more particularly, to a rotation adjustment system for seats allowing a plurality of viewing chairs to be individually or simultaneously stood or laid down.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, seats are used to improve spatial efficiency in gymnasiums, auditoriums, various theaters, event halls and the like. A plurality of movable seat steps may be sequentially spread and folded, and when folded, a space is secured by the space of the folded seats so that a wider space becomes available, while, when spread, a space and seats where a lot of people may be seated in multiple steps may be secured.
Here, a seat disposed on a seat step among a plurality of movable seat steps comprises a plurality of viewing chairs. Each viewing chair is rotated toward the lower side of the seat step located at the upper side the chair and the chair position is switched into a storage state. However, when a seat stand is drawn to the front side from the lower side of the seat stand located at the upper side, each viewing chair should be individually rotated to be used. Also, even though a lower side seat step is not moved to the lower side of an upper side seat step, there is a limitation in that each viewing chair should be individually rotated to be switched into a non-use state from a use state even in a case in which viewing chairs should be folded.
Thus, it is necessary to develop a method capable of facilitating the switching from a use state into a non-use state or from a non-use state to a use state by simultaneously rotating a plurality of viewing chairs disposed on a seat step.